Two Years Apart
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Kataang!One night Katara has a bad dream and goes to Aang.She finds Aang and Sarahmy character kissing. Katara runs away to Haru's village and decides to stay.Two years later Aang comes back for her. Will she go with him?ONESHOT! NO FLAMES!


Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA Katara Aang ONESHOT 

Two Years Apart

The gang were going to the Earth Kingdom. Now they have a new person in the gang. Her name was Sarah and Aang liked her. One night while they were at camp Katara had a bad dream. xxxxxxxxKatara's Dreamxxxxxxxx

It was the day of her mother's death. A firebender burst into the tent." I'm going to kill you woman." yelled the firebender. "Sokka get out and take your sister!" she yelled. After three minutes they found there mother on the ground dead. They began to cry.

xxxxxxxxEnd of her Dreamxxxxxxxx

Katara went outside and found Sarah and Aang holding hands and kissing. At this sight Katara cried but they heard her."Katara, whats wrong?" Aang asked. She didn't hear him and ran as fast as her legs could take her. "Aang, She'll be okay. She'll come back. She probably just wants to be alone," Sarah told Aang. "You're probably right Sarah. If she doesn't come back by morning, we'll go look for her," Aang said sternly. Katara ran to the village that their old friend Haru lived in. "Katara, whats wrong? come here .You must be cold. You can stay here," Haru said warmly. "Katara, tell me, whats wrong?" "Haru, I saw Aang and Sarah holding hands and I ran off." "Katara, do you like Aang?""Yes. I guess I do." Katara said. "Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. There is something I have to tell you. I...um...l-like y-you Katara," He studdard. Katara was astonished. " Haru, I don't know what to say." "It's okay,I know you like Aang but please give me a chance." "Yes, I like you too." And they held hands for the rest of the night. It was day break and Katara hadn't gone back.  
"I'm worried about Katara. She could be anywhere. She could either be wandering around, lost, hurt, with Zuko right now, or...dead." Aang didn't want to think about the last one. "Aang, I'm going to go look for her," Sokka said. "I'm going with you," Aang inquired. Then, a man with a note from Katara was looking for Sokka. " I'm looking for Sokka of the Water Tribe, are you Sokka?" "Yes," "I have a message for you that is only to be read by you." Sokka opened it and read it in his head.

Dear Sokka,

I am okay so don't worry. I went to a near-by Earth Kingdom village. I came here because of Aang. If you want to find me, go with the message carrier and he'll bring you to me. I am mad at Aang because I saw him holding Sarah's hand and kissing her and you know that I love him. So, if you come with the message carrier, do NOT bring Aang or Sarah.

Love,  
Katara

"I'll go with you to the village," Sokka told the man. "Very well then,"the man said. "Sokka, I'm coming with you," Aang told the man and Sokka."No you're not. Katara only left because of you and Sarah. What kind of Avatar are you?  
No, what kind of friend are you?" With that said, the man and Sokka left Aang and Sarah there. Aang began to think,'Why did she leave because of me? What did I do wrong?' The a voice in the back of his head told him why. 'She left because she saw you and Sarah together. She loved you and you betrayed her.' The voice was not Aang's, it was Katara's mother. "Aang, she loved you, but you betrayed her. She doesn't want to see you at all. I don't blame her for running off. I'm here to tell you that she is not hurt," Katara's mother's spirit told him."Wait, can you tell me where she is so I can apoligize?" "No Aang, I cannot and neither can any other person or spirit."Then her spirit disappeared. "Katara, I just want you to know that I love you. Sarah was only holding my hand because I had a bad dream. You weren't up but she was trying to comfort me. Then she kissed me and I pulled away," he wispered.

When Sokka got to the village, he found his sister. "Katara, why did you run away exactly?" Sokka asked. "Sokka, it is a long story but I'm sure you'll want to know why. Well, I was having a dream. I was dreaming of the night mom died. When I woke up, I realized that Aang was gone and I went to look for him. When I went outside I saw them holding hands and kissing. I liked Aang and this made me sad so I ran. I remembered the village that Haru lived in and ran here. He has been really nice to me and taken care of me. He also likes me and I like him. Are you mad?" "Katara, I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you are okay. That is what makes me happy. To see you happy," Sokka stated. He and his sister hugged.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" asked Haru. "Yes, what is it?" "Well, I was wondering...kind of hoping that you would stay here...with me? please?" "Haru, let me ask my brother." "Sokka, Haru justed asked me to stay here...with him. I was wondering what you would think if I stayed." Sokka was stunned at what his sister just asked him. Sokka finally came to a conclusion."Katara, what ever makes you happy is alright with me. I would miss you but as long as your happy, I'll be okay." "Haru, I'll stay here...with you. Umm...Sokka, how are we going to tell Aang?" "I don't know. I have an idea but I don't know if you'll like it," Sokka said."I could go back to the camp and bring Aang here and we could tell him." "Okay, but I don't know if I'm ready to see him though," Katara stated. It was decided that Aang would come there and they would tell him.

When Sokka got back to camp, Aang was releived to see him."Aang, I found Katara. Come on, we have a journey to go to see her." "Sokka, why did she run away?" Aang asked. "I know that she wanted to tell you but I guess I will.  
Last night Katara had a bad dream about the night our mother died. When she woke up, she noticed you weren't there. When she came outside the tent to look for you, she saw you next to the fire, with Sarah, holding hands and kissing. That broke her heart and she ran. I know that I should be mad at you which I am, but I was told to come get you." "Sokka, I feel like an idiot. This is what happened to me. I had a bad dream about something and I woke up. Sarah was awake and I went to talk to her. She tried to comfort me and she did. Then all of a sudden, she grabbed my hand and kissed me. Then Katara came, and she ran off. I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.I love her."

It wasn't until about 7:00 pm until they got to the village. Aang recognized the village as Haru's. Katara found Sokka and Aang. "Aang can I talk to you?" Aang nodded yes. "Umm.. Aang, Haru a-as-asked m-me t-to st-st-stay here.  
w-with h-him." Aang was shocked at this news."I was wondering if that was okay. With you." At this, Aang had tears in his eyes. "No Katara. It's not okay with me. You would be gone and everything would be different without you. I only want to learn waterbending with you and only you! " This made Katara sad. "Aang, I already told him I would stay and I can't get out of it. I'm sorry!" and she dashed off. 'How could she leave us? I love her. I will honor her decision.'

The next day Aang went to talk to Katara. "Katara, we are leaving this afternoon," he said with a straight face. "No, don't go. I'll miss you. Just promise me one thing. That you will return for me so we can both learn waterbending?" "I don't know. Maybe I'll break the promise like you did when you said you would never leave us. Now look. You broke yours ,but we'll see if I can forgive you." And he stormed off. It was the time they were leaving and Katara didn't want to go watch them leave. So, she went to her favorite place, it was a rock on a mountain. From there she watched them leave. " Goodbye Aang. Don't forget about me," she said a little bit above a whisper. Haru sent a friend named Veronica to go see if she was okay. "Katara, are you okay?" she politely asked. "No. I made a huge mistake. I let the person I love leave." "You mean the Avatar. Don't worry, he'll be back. He has to come back." "I guess your right."

xxxxxxxxTwo Years Laterxxxxxxxx

"Katara, come quick, the Avatar has returned!" Veronica exclaimed. But Katara wouldn't come. She had still been depressed sincethe day he left. This surprised Veronica because she thought that Katara would be happy but she wasn't. She and Haru stopped dating eachother. "Aang, she's in here." said her friend. "Hi Katara,"Aang said softly. This made Katara's heart flutter but not like it did when she loved him. It was like when they became friends. She was more beautiful than two years before. "Hi Aang.Where's Sarah?" "She didn't want to stay with us so we took her home." said Aang. "Oh," was all she could say.

Later that night, Aang, Sokka, Haru, Katara, Veronica, and a bunch of other people came to a large banquet in Aang's honor. "Avatar Aang, what brings you to our village?" Haru asked. "I came because I didn't forget the promise that I made Katara two years ago." This made Katara blush. "Katara, me and Sokka missed you these two years you've been gone." "I've missed you too Aang. Aang, why did you come back? I thought you forgot about me." "We came back because of the promise I made you two years ago." "Oh," that was all Katara managed to say. This made Katara mad at herself and she ran off to her favorite place. When it had been about three hours after she left, Aang found her. "Katara, what is up with you lately? You don't seem like were two years ago. It's like we've moved apart. There is something I have to say to you." Aang told her. "What is it? you know you can tell me absolutely anything," Katara said." Katara...I ...love you."said Aang. This astonished her. She stood up trying to think of something to say but she stepped backward. When she did, she fell off the mountain.

She fell to quick for Aang to catch her and she landed on a rock. "Aang...I " she whispered before she went into a coma. Aang went down to her and he realized that she was in a deep unconsiousness. Aang carried her to a healer and they said she was in a coma. This made Aang upset that he didn't know how she felt about him and the fact that she was hurt. Aang decided to stay with her. He was asleep when a doctor came in to check on her. " Nurse!Nurse! come quick!" This woke Aang up. "Nurse! she isn't breathing, and her heart isn't beating," This made Aang have no hope. In Katara's mind, she was on a mountain. Then her mother and Avatar Roku's spirits came. " Hello Katara." both of the spirits said."What is going on?Where are we? and who's he?" "Katara, calm down. You are in the Spirit World. He is Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang. You are here because we need to speak to you about an important mater involving you," Katara's mother said. "Avatar Roku would you?" "Katara, you are the one that is to help Aang save the world so you have to go with him. Also, he is the last airbender so he would be one of the last Avatars unless something is done. We are telling you this because you are the one who needs to help preserve the cycle." Outside in the room, Katara's eyes shot open and began to glow blue like when Aang's Avatar spirit is triggered. "Anyways, Katara, what we are asking you to do is to become pregnant with Aang's child so that there is another Avatar. Do I make myself clear?" asked Avatar Roku. "Yes. You want me to become pregnant with Aang's child." "Exactly."

When Aang lost all hope, the doctor exclaimed,"Her heart is beating!She is breathing! Oh my god. She is alive!" This made Aang's heart flutter with happiness. Katara's eyes opened and she asked, "Aang...what happened?" "Well...I said I love you,and you fell off the mountain and went into a coma. Then you were dead for about ten minutes and came back to life." "Aang, I...need to tell you something. In that ten minutes I was gone, I was talking to my mother and Avatar Roku.They told me that I must go with you, marry you, and become pregnant with your child." Aang was speechless. There was a long silence. "umm Katara, you know how I said I came back for you? Well I did and I also came back so that I could say that I love you. I remembered that request you made. I have mastered Air, Earth, and Fire. I came to see if you wanted to come with us to learn water bending?" "Aang, I have waited so long for you to say that. Aang, I love you too. Yes I will go with you to learn water bending. I absolutely promise that I will. Besides Haru and I aren't dating anymore." This made Aang really really happy.

When they came back to the village, everyone was happy to see that she was okay. "Sokka, it looks like I'm going to be going with you guys to learn water bending," Katara told her brother. "Katara, I have missed you so much. Thank you for deciding to came with us," her brother said while hugging her. "Katara, are you okay? we heard you went into a coma and I was really worried for you,"Veronica said to her. "Veronica, there is something I have to tell you. While I was in a coma, I went into the Spirit World. I saw Roku and my mother. They told me that I would have to go with Aang and marry him and have his child. What I'm saying is that I can't stay but I'll come back to visit you." she told her friend. Her friend understood.

That night, Aang asked Katara to come out on the balcony. "Katara, I know that we have been a part for about two years but I have a question to ask you." he stated. "Aang, you know that you can ask me anything,"Katara said. "Well, here goes. Katara of the Southern water tribe, will you marry me?" "Aang, the Avatar, I accept. I will marry you." They kissed and lived happily ever after. Aang and Katara got married, Katara got pregnant and the child was an airbender so the Avatar cycle had been preserved.

The End


End file.
